


The Ribbons Between

by tatertotarmy



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Joe/Sonja, Unrequited Violet/Aden, Unrequited Violet/Sonja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple adventure to a new land. But now separated from Aden and Sonja on a mysterious, fractured island, Joe and Violet must work together to find the ones they love...and whatever else lurks along the way.--Written for the Rune Factory Big Bang 2020. Featuring artwork by Light (Twitter: @RenaAlarie / Tumblr: lightwithinthedarknessu )
Relationships: Aden/Sonja (Rune Factory), Joe/Violet (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Rune Factory Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Rune Factory Big Bang 2020, hosted by RFWeeks (aka me!) on Tumblr. I just want to thank everyone who participated and who helped make the project a fun time across the many months in preparation for posting day! Many thank yous to my artist, Light, who created some wonderful artwork that you will see in Chapter One! 
> 
> If you're interested in reading more fics created for the Big Bang, check out the collection that this fic will be a part of, or you can also check out RFWeeks on Tumblr/ @RF_Weeks on Twitter for the promotional posts!
> 
> Happy 14th Anniversary to the Rune Factory series, and I genuinely hope you guys enjoy this piece!

When Violet’s eyes opened, she saw thick rain-clouds, green leaves dancing in the wind, and one long ribbon of crimson cutting the view. She was on the ground, completely numb as though her body was still waking from a long dream. A moment passed, eyes locked on the ribbon as it swayed and twisted in the wind.

_ “Violet!” _

The voice sounded like it was somewhere far away, spoken at the other end of a long tunnel. Violet blinked. She tried to turn her head, but it was like her body wouldn’t cooperate. 

Soon enough, the source came to view. A flush of disheveled red hair, haphazardly drooped over a pair of cracked goggles. A panicked face marred by scratches and long streaks of blood. 

He was hardly recognizable like this...but Violet knew who it was. Joe.

What happened?

_ “Hey, can you hear me?” _

Violet took in a breath, trying to catch something like a voice from within. But nothing came. At the very least, Joe noticed the movement of her chest, and his expression relaxed the slightest bit.

_ “Alright, least you’re still here. Come on, we have to go. Try and tell me if something’s wrong, alright?” _

He leaned in, and she felt his arm scoop beneath her. As he hoisted her up, pain began to pierce through the numbness. And with it came fright and more questions. Where were they? What happened? 

Violet squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to remember herself. Everything felt so sluggish, her thoughts all coated in tar. 

_ “Okay, I think I see a house. Hope nobody minds us crashing, but…” _

Joe’s voice drifted off, and she felt his body shift around...before standing completely still. Violet’s eyes opened, looking up to see his expression hard, looking out to some faraway place. She fought against the pain, using all of her willpower to roll her head to the side. 

And the second she saw the scenery, the memories crashed back into her.

They were hundreds of feet up in the air, Joe’s feet just at the edge of a grassy cliff. No...not a cliff. An  _ island _ , suspended high in the air. And below them and all around were other islands floating along with the wind, impossibly thick crimson ribbons swaying between and connecting each island together. Violet could hear waterfalls crash to the ocean from several islands below; see birds fly between the treetops of each island; watch the packed dirt beneath the islands occasionally crack and drop to the ocean below.

_ “I can’t see them…” _

Joe’s voice was low, his grip of Violet tightening.

That’s right…

Violet’s eyes darted to the side, catching the sight of Ymir’s earthen arm still outstretched to the lone island resting in the sea.

_ “They have to be okay, right…?” _

Where were Aden and Sonja?

A drop of rain landed on her cheek, rolling down until it dripped off from her jaw. Joe looked up, several more raindrops falling down.

_ “Right, we need to go.” _

Joe turned, Violet still held tight in his arms, and began walking away, further into one of the many islands floating in the sky. All the while, Violet stared straight ahead, eyes growing wider and wider as memories floated back one by one.

Memories that lead to the consequences they faced now.

\--

Violet never considered adventure before. She had been off Fenith Island before to attend school, of course, but going on a big adventure to unknown places and dangerous lands never spoke to her. People like Joe and Bacchus always talked about the places beyond trade routes and travel boats to established cities. And honestly, they worried her more than anything else. They always came back with injuries and new stories of nearly meeting death in the face, and no matter how overexaggerated the stories were on Joe’s end, every new tale was enough to make any nurse quake with worry. It was so dangerous...so much out of Violet’s league...

But when Aden suggested going off on an adventure, she didn’t think twice in saying yes.

It was an island far in the uncharted waters that he and Sonja were now just starting to uncover, an island unlike any they’d ever seen before. And while Aden and Sonja were both competent adventurers, especially after defeating the Masked Man, the mystery of this island landed Violet a rare invitation. She would journey out with them to provide medical attention as needed. After all, it was far enough away that even using the doors between Ymir and Fenith Island hardly worked. If they ran into an emergency this far away...it wouldn’t be good. And so, they needed Violet close at hand.

The plan entirely made sense to her. After all, she just couldn’t let them get into serious trouble, especially if they were going as far as to ask her for assistance.

However...it was hard to be sure about accepting in the end.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath from the grassy fields on Ymir’s chest. Violet could feel the sea wind caress her face; the sound of ocean waves echoing all around her. Her eyes were closed, her body planted on the ground beneath, letting the slow, rhythmic steps of Ymir shake her.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

As steady and soothing as a heart beat. A calm, slow lull blanketing over her.

Violet opened her eyes, catching the sight of a grand ocean laid out before her, impossibly vast and impossibly endless. Her breath caught at the sight, and though she looked to the sea every day on Fenith Island...it was breathtaking from such a high place.

“Goodness…” she whispered, looking up to see the head of the great earth golem, Ymir, forever looking outwards to the destination ahead. So...this was what it was like to ride on the golem. She could hardly believe  _ he _ did this every day…

“Hey, Violet!”

Violet jumped, looking down to see Aden climbing up the grassy exterior of Ymir, a smile on his face. A rush of pink came to her cheeks, and she smiled as the single beat of Ymir turned to a duet with her own.

_ Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _

“Are you feeling better?” Aden walked up to her, sitting right down in the grass beside her. “Got your golem legs now?”

Violet paused, feeling her heartbeat increase with tempo. But soon she smiled, a small giggle escaping her as she looked down to the grass.

“N-Not quite…” she spoke, “But, um, I’m used to being on Ymir now...I think…”

“Well, it’ll come with time.” Aden grinned. “First time I was on Ymir, I almost fell right off of him in the middle of the ocean!”

“W-What?!”

“Don’t worry about it!” Aden laughed out loud, looking out to the ocean, “I’ll make sure nothing happens to you before we get there, alright?” 

Despite herself, Violet felt a small blush cross her face, as her eyes lowered to the grassy surface of the golem they rode on. Here she was...getting all flustered about being around Aden once again, like the weak woman she was. 

After all, this was the reason she agreed to go on this adventure in the first place, wasn’t it? Another desperate chance to be close to Aden. A chance to have another memory of him, and to leave a memory of her pressed into his mind. It was a selfish desire, a sad and hopeless one at that. 

Aden had already chosen the one he wanted to be with. 

“Joe, can you calm down for one second?”

Sonja’s snippy voice resounded from the entrance of the monster enclosure. She huffed, walking out from within Ymir with some medical supplies safely tucked away in a bag in her hands. Joe came soon after, following her like a stray puppy.

Joe was the second to be asked to come on the journey, mainly to watch out for Violet’s well-being while they were out on this adventure. Violet wasn’t accustomed to this life, after all, and plus, it was also something to calm her sisters. If someone was keeping an eye out for Violet specifically, then they were more inclined to not raise any fuss about it. Aden and Sonja couldn’t promise it since they would be leading the charge, but Joe? With his supposed experience, he could surely at least keep Violet out of harm’s way. 

His motivations for accepting, however, weren’t as noble as protection. To Violet, his reasons were very obvious...and familiar.

“I just want to help out, alright?” Joe spoke, “Come on...there is something I can help with, right?”

The two continued to go back and forth beneath where Aden and Violet sat, with Joe insisting on helping and Sonja continuing on with her usual routine. Aden chuckled, shifting a little beside Violet.

“Well, at least things are lively…” he spoke, putting his chin in his hand and watching the bickering from afar, an amused look on his face.

Violet chuckled in response, though she didn’t look at the two below. Instead, she peeked up at Aden, her heart anxiously pounding within her. And what she saw was his eyes locked on Sonja’s movements, a gentle look painting his every feature. His smile brightened whenever Sonja made a funny quip or smiled. And again, Violet was reminded of the futility of her reason for sitting here.

It wasn’t official in name, or at least...if it was official, nobody on Fenith Island knew about it. But to everyone there, including Violet, it was obvious that Aden and Sonja had only grown closer since Sonja’s body was found. They had always been close, always laughing and bickering when they were in the same body and enjoying their company even though they couldn’t get a single break away from each other. But since they separated and started going off on vast trips on Ymir...something had changed. 

It was the little things. They way they would look at each other when the other wasn’t looking. The way that they seemed like they  _ belonged _ together, like they had a special connection that nobody could hope to match. It was that ultimate sense of belonging, like they were each other’s home.

Violet knew that she couldn’t ever compete with that. Her little crush on Aden was futile from the start, she knew. And yet...here she was, following him around the same as Joe followed Sonja around, no matter how desperate it seemed.

Just...why was she here, in the end? Of course she wanted to help them if they needed medical assistance. She would never turn down an opportunity to help. But...that wasn’t the real reason she agreed, was it?

She drew in one long breath, and let it out long and slow.

Violet really was pathetic, getting her hopes up for a man whose heart already belonged to another.

“Woah! I think we made it!” 

Violet blinked, breaking out of her thoughts and looking up at the horizon. And what she saw took her breath away.

Aden flashed a grin, looking at her with an expectant look, “Incredible, right?”

It  _ was _ incredible.

Sitting on the horizon looked like a small galaxy of floating islands, each slowly floating around a single stone island remaining in the sea. All of the islands in the sky were marred with torn earth and cracked stone upon each and every one, as though they had been plucked from the earth and tossed into the air. And between each of these islands - including the stony island in the water - were huge red ribbons, impossibly wide and painted with intricate orange markings. The ribbons connected each island to the other, as though they were the only things keeping the wayward islands bound to the other, and that a single tear could send each floating land in every direction imaginable. The ribbons each dug into the lands themselves, as though they unraveled from the center of each one.

And on the highest island in this cluster in the sky...Violet could barely make out the shape of a lighthouse, a green light slowly rotating and reflecting light into the clouds. 

She couldn’t help but stare, mouth agape. Violet had seen the floating island above Fenith Island, when the legendary golem was summoned. But to see floating lands outside of that moment and far-off stories of Trampoli? It was astounding.

Though the journey had been a mess of stumbling and getting dizzy atop a giant golem...in this moment, Violet hardly had a single regret in her body, accepting this hopeless adventure. All of the preparation, the packing, the constant fretting of her older sisters...nothing could dim the sight she saw.

“So? What do you think?”

Violet looked over at Aden, who was grinning right at her. She sat there a bit, unable to find the words to even describe it. But then a hesitant smile spread on her lips.

“You were right…” Violet spoke, “It is amazing…”

He gave an approving look, and then stood up, “I should check in with Ymir. Call for me if you need something, alright?” 

“Okay…” Violet spoke, putting on a smile as Aden walked away, motioning to Sonja to get her attention. Soon, the bickering below ceased, and Sonja ascended Ymir, looking at Aden with the same sense of belonging that Aden held for Sonja. And together...they began to walk to Ymir’s head.

Violet felt an emptiness swell up in the pit of her heart, and she looked back out to the cluster of islands in the distance, watching as the ribbons swirled and swayed between each one, tying them all together. 


	2. Wander

“Hey! Anyone home?” 

Joe stood outside of an empty, decrepit house on one of the floating islands, Violet safely held in his arms. Rain fell faster now, drenching both him and the small woman. He waited for a moment, growing more frantic and irritated by the moment. No response. No answer.

Gah...who lived on top of a floating island, anyway? If anyone was in there, then they needed some spice in their life!

“I’m coming in!” 

He raised up his leg and kicked in the door, which opened with such surprising ease that he nearly toppled over from wasted force. He paused, steadying himself, and then walked inside. 

The house looked abandoned, a simple wooden house for one who had not been home in a very long time. It was dark, the windows clouded over and the curtains drawn. Joe could hear the soft taps of rain leaking from the roof to the ground. It wasn’t ideal, but at least they wouldn’t get drenched in the rain. He could have stood it for a while, but Violet...

In the corner, Joe saw a bed. Immediately, he hurried over, kneeling down beside it to gently place Violet on top of the sheets.

“Shit…” Joe whispered beneath his breath, gently putting a pillow beneath her head and patting the bed to make sure it wasn’t  _ entirely _ uncomfortable there. Sure, they weren’t going to find accommodations like at the Three Sisters’ Inn on a weird island like this, but he wanted to try and make the experience as okay as possible. 

“Okay…” Joe took in a shaky breath, looking down at Violet, “That feel good?”

There was no response. Her eyes were open, looking at him, but she didn’t say a thing in response. Just the same as she was when he woke up.

He groaned, sliding down to the ground beside the bed. Something was wrong. But he didn’t know what. He wasn’t a medical person. He wasn’t sure what to do. Was he supposed to move her? Was he supposed to keep her awake? Did she hit her head? Should he go try to find help?

Help…

Joe took in a long, shaky breath. Right, there wasn’t any help to be found on this island. Sonja and Aden were gone somewhere - he didn’t know where. There was some door on Ymir that could get them back to Fenith, but it faded away after a few hours of travel. If they got closer to Fenith, then maybe the door would come back, but…

Could he even move Ymir? Was it right to move Violet? Was it right to potentially leave behind Aden and Sonja, if only for a little while? 

If they even got to Fenith, who could help Violet?

Joe felt his breaths grow faster and faster, his thoughts speed up as he locked eyes with the silent, unmoving woman on the bed. 

“I-I…” Joe stared for a long moment, feeling his heart beat faster and the walls around him begin to lean in, “I-I’ll see if I can find them, okay? They’ll know what to do.” 

In seconds, he was standing, walking back out the door to the pouring rain, letting the rain soak through his clothes and drench him completely. 

What was he doing here? Why? Why was he here when he couldn’t do a single damn thing?

Wordlessly, he rushed back to the edge of the floating island, desperate to find a speck of blue or pink within the waters.

\--

Joe considered himself an adventurer, through and through. After all, he had been out on the sea many times. Sometimes (hardly) he found treasure. And he often faced off monsters while out on the sea (that he ran away from), much more than Mikoto. Though his grandfather hardly acknowledged it, Joe had more of an adventuring bone in his body that anyone else who called Fenith Island home. 

Which is why when Aden asked Joe to join him and Sonja on a little adventure, he didn’t hesitate to accept. 

“Oh, Violet! Let me help you out!” Joe grinned, looking up at Violet, who still stood on top of one of Ymir’s outstretched fingers. 

“O-Oh…” Violet looked timidly up at him, slowly reaching down to take Joe’s outstretched hand. He helped her down, grinning all the while, and sneaking a peek at Sonja...who was busy admiring all of the crimson ribbons with Aden.

Joe sighed, fighting to keep a frown off of his face, and turned around to meet with them.

It hadn’t been long since they arrived on this strange island that Aden and Sonja were so curious about, and the first step was to get the lay of the land. Since there were multiple islands floating in this cluster above the ocean, they would have to work their way up to the top. So, the first stop was the one island still sitting on the water’s surface, a practical slab of stone with a thick crimson ribbon jutting out of it, trailing up to one of the many islands tied together in the sky. 

Honestly, Joe hadn’t seen anything like it in his entire life...but he was trying to act cool about it. 

Adventurers had seen plenty of things like this, after all. 

“So what do we have here?” Joe spoke, walking right up to Aden and Sonja, flashing a bright smile and looking out at the wide ribbon. 

“We’re not sure, honestly…” Sonja spoke, looking at it with her hand on her chin, “It looks like something that would go on a present. A...big present.”

“Made of a bunch of islands…” Aden continued.

“Well, yea…” Joe spoke, looking up at the countless other ribbons in the air, each connecting the islands together, “But they’re just everywhere, aren’t they?”

“Maybe it means something…” Aden shrugged, “We can at least take a closer look while we’re here.”

“Yea...it doesn’t look like anything else is here...even monsters,” Sonja looked back at Violet, “You should still keep close to Joe, okay? Just in case, at least.”

“O-Oh! Okay…” Violet timidly walked closer to Joe.

“Don’t worry, Violet! Nothing will happen to you,” Joe flashed a smile and a signature thumbs-up. Violet looked at him nervously, only nodding. And then...the four of them began to walk across the stone island to where the ribbon met the stone.

All the while, Joe looked around suspiciously for any surprises. There was no telling what could happen on islands like these. One minute, you’re walking on a quiet island with nothing around, and then...bam! There were five woolies surrounding you just as you’re rummaging through a treasure chest. It was frustrating, to say the least. Nothing to do but run, at that point.

Of course, that didn’t mean that he would run at the sign of danger! Of course he wouldn’t do that! He was just as skilled at adventure as Sonja and Aden, so he would never run away from anything dangerous.

Joe looked at Sonja, knowing what he needed to do. Going on this big adventure with the two biggest adventurers he knew on the sea, including the woman he was desperately in love with, it was the one way he could finally impress her. They hadn’t been able to talk much, since she’d been out with Aden so much since she got her body back, but he knew this was just the chance to finally make an impression on her! Sure, Aden was his buddy and all, but Joe had been doing this much longer than Aden was! Joe definitely had a trick or two up his sleeve to impress her.

He was a renowned treasure hunter, after all.

_ “Bah! You’re just blowing smoke.” _

Joe frowned, shaking the voice from his head. No...even if Gramps didn’t think he was any good at treasure hunting, he could definitely do something to impress Sonja. 

He had to.

As the group approached the ribbon, it began to sway a little more than usual. All of the ribbons above swayed in the ocean breeze, but this movement was different. It was...reacting to every footstep they made. It swayed in different directions, pulling and twisting around more and more. 

“Wait…” Joe stopped, holding out a hand to keep Violet from going further, and looked out to Sonja and Aden, “Does this look okay to you?”

“Well...it’s not dangerous so far…” Aden spoke, continuing to take his steps forward, though his eyes were locked on the ribbon, “You two stay back.”

“I can co…” Joe stopped himself, looking back to Violet. Right, his job. “I-I mean, yea.”

Aden and Sonja kept approaching with Joe and Violet looking out, and the ribbon moved even more dramatically. Before, it would have been mistaken for a rush in the breeze...but now it was obvious. It was responding to the presence of people.

And as they approached the point where the ribbon met the land, it began to crinkle up. Pull itself into straight angles, kinking itself in countless points all the way through its entire length. It wasn’t long for Joe to realize just what the ribbon was beginning to form. 

Stairs. The ribbon was bending into a staircase to the next island.

Joe’s mouth fell open as he watched the sensation go through the entire ribbon. This was...really nothing like he’d seen before. Just what else was out there in the ocean? What made this? It was so astounding it was nearly...terrifying to know someone or  _ something _ made it.

“W-Wow…” Violet breathed beside him, a bright, wondrous look in her eyes. 

Joe peeked down at her, and immediately shut his mouth, his cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment as he checked that Sonja didn’t see, “Y-Yea, it’s pretty cool…”

What was he doing, being all slack-jawed and afraid? Sonja could have seen.

Joe and Violet stood there, watching as Aden and Sonja tested the ribbon, stepping on top of it, testing just how well it could function as stairs. After a few steps, Sonja’s face brightened, and she waved the two of them over.

“Hey! Looks like it’s okay!” Sonja spoke.

Violet didn’t hesitate to rush over, curiosity painted on her expression. Joe soon followed, his eyes locked on the entire scene before him.

“A...A-Are these really like stairs…?” Violet asked, looking over at Aden.

“Seems like it,” Aden spoke, flashing a grin, “They even feel like stairs. Cool, right?”

“W-Wow...amazing…” Violet took a hesitant step on the ribbon, testing her weight before letting herself completely stand on it. As soon as both of her feet were on one step, her eyes brightened, a smile on her lips. And beside her, Aden and Sonja just grinned, chuckling to themselves.

To Joe...the most amazing part was that the two of them hardly batted an eye at something like this.

_ “Course they don’t. They’re real adventurers, through and through. While you…” _

Joe stopped the thought. No use in thinking about it.

“So guess this is why there’s a bunch of ribbons around…” Joe commented, trying to contain the complete excitement he felt building up in his bones. Just watching Violet step around on the steps made of what looked like pure ribbon was just so...cool! But still, he needed to keep calm.

“Looks like it!” Sonja smiled at him, and then looked up at Ymir, “Good thing, too. I was afraid we’d have to use Ymir to get everywhere. But looks like he’ll be able to get a nice rest.”

“A deserved one, too,” Aden commented, walking up the ribbon, “He’s been carting us around everywhere, after all.”

“Yea!” Sonja spoke, following Aden, “Come on, let’s go! I don’t think we’ll see any monsters right here.”

“O-Oh, yes,” Violet nodded, taking slow, deliberate steps up the ribbon. And soon after, Joe followed suit.

They really did feel like stairs beneath his feet. His eyes told him they were ribbons made of thin fabric, able to go out on a moment’s notice. But no...these were functional stairs. 

Quite a lot of them, in fact. He looked up, tracing each and every step up the ribbon...all the way up towards the next island. Which, now that he stood at the bottom, really looked far away.

...Part of him really missed the elevator on Fenith Island right about now.

Joe kept pace with Violet, who was naturally lagging behind the rest of the group. Meanwhile, Aden and Sonja talked amongst themselves, pointing out the next island they were climbing to - an island perched high in the sky with trees and vibrant foliage covering every inch. Around them, Joe could see other islands floating by, all different and connected through different red ribbons. One with an abandoned home in the center. Another with a field of poppies in full bloom - something Violet in particular had to pause and admire. 

“You likin’ what you see?” Joe spoke, cracking a little smile. 

Violet jumped, “O-Oh...uum...y-yes, sorry.” She looked away from the flower-covered floating island, taking quick steps up the ribbon.

“Hey, you can look if you want…” Joe chuckled.

“U-Um...I-I can move on now…” Violet looked up the ribbon, focusing on Aden’s back, far ahead of them. 

Ah, so that’s what it was.

Still pining after Aden, huh?

While Joe was admittedly bombastic in his love for Sonja, Violet’s attraction towards Aden was an open secret in town (to everyone except Aden, that is). He wasn’t going to judge her for it. After all, he had no right to say anything. But still...part of him did feel a bit relieved. At least he wasn’t the only one here with an ulterior motive. 

“Alright…” Joe spoke, leading the way further up, “I’m sure we’ll be able to get on there eventually, if the ribbons go there.”

“I-I…” Violet looked down to the ribbon, taking another couple steps, “I-I hope so…”

Joe looked over to her, “You got a little adventuring spirit in you? Good for you!”

“H-Huh?” Violet looked up, “N-No...I-I hardly think I do…”

“But you want to go see that island, right?” Joe flashed a smile, “That counts, I think.”

“B-But…” 

“No buts,” Joe chuckled, “Listen, we’ll get to see it, and it’ll be your own little adventure. I mean...we are on an adventure. But this will be a little one for you.”

Violet stared at him, “I-I’m...not sure I-I understand.”

“W-Well...erm…” Joe felt a little stupid now, “It’s...an adventure within an adventure…?”

Violet let out a little giggle, “Is it…?”

Oh jeez, now she was laughing at him. “...Yes?”

“O-Okay…” Violet smiled very faintly, “Then...I look forward to it…”

Well, at least she was smiling. “And as your bodyguard, I’ll make sure you get there safely!”

“T-Thank you…” Violet spoke.

Joe flashed another smile, and kept stepping up. 

However...just as they reached the halfway point between the islands...something changed.

There was a shift in the wind, a faint breeze suddenly picking up in speed. Green leaves from across the entirety of the islands began to fall and twist in the wind, floating freely through the air at an alarming rate. The four of them froze in place, looking around with confusion in their eyes. Sonja took a step forward, getting ready to make a run for it, and motioned for the others to do the same. But before they could even prepare for that…

The wind picked up. Beneath them, the ribbon slackened and moved in the breeze, the formerly secure stairway giving in to the stability of a common gift ribbon. For a moment, Joe screamed, feeling himself falling. But then the wind picked up, tossing him to the side. Up. Down. Right. Left. All like he was a plaything to the air. 

He opened his eyes, hearing screaming drowned out by thick winds with thick green leaves blinding the space around him. Sometimes he could see hands reaching desperately out for anything it could touch. And no matter how hard he reached, he couldn’t make it before they were swallowed by another gust of wind.

“Joe!”

One voice pushed through the wind, and Joe turned his head to see Sonja, desperately reaching out to him, both arms outstretched and eyes wild with panic.

“Sonja!” 

Joe desperately moved, trying to get closer and closer, but he couldn’t do a thing. He wildly reached out, trying to get even a sliver of her touch. He needed to reach her. He needed to save her.

Wind pounded at his torso, knocking the air out of him. His reach faltered, and in seconds, Sonja was swallowed by the leaves.

“No!” Joe screamed, moving as much as he could, but doing nothing to prevent the way the wind moved him. The way he was tossed around like a doll. 

And nothing to prevent the impact of earth on his body, as he crashed down to land once more, dragging through the dirt. It took only seconds until his world turned black.


	3. Misguided Ghosts

Time passed in moments after Joe set Violet down on the bed. First he was telling her that everything would be alright, that he would look for help. She blinked, and he was gone. Another blink, and he was silently sitting at the edge of the bed, clothes soaked and eyes red. Once more, and he was on the ground, back against the bed and head hanging to the side, soft snores filling the room. 

And sometimes, memories intertwined with reality, dancing against her vision like distant ghosts.

_ “Sick again, Violet?” Lily chided, a hand on Violet’s forehead and another on her own, “Oh, you poor thing…” _

Violet blinked, Lily’s figure fading in and out every other frame. A few more pictures of her sitting by the bed, and another standing on the far side of the room, working in a kitchen that wasn’t really there.

_ “I worry about you, Violet,” Lily whispered, stirring an unidentifiable dish on the stove with a wooden spoon, “You’re going off to school, soon. Will you be able to take care of yourself out there?” _

A blurred voice called out from somewhere far away, vaguely like Odette’s but not quite there. The figure of Lily dropped the spoon into the pot, looking out to another part of the room, a sheepish grin on her face.

_ “I didn’t burn it yet, Odette, you don’t need to be so…” _

Violet blinked, and the scene was gone.

Was she really this feverish from a fall? Had another illness stricken her at the very moment where she couldn’t be stuck in bed? Violet was well aware of the dire situation they were in. They had been tossed out from the ribbon, trapped on one of the many islands in this place. And Aden and Sonja were still out there, in trouble or worse. 

Maybe her sisters were right to object to this adventure. If her body reacted this way to falling, then…

_ “Oh, you poor, sweet thing…” _

Lily was back again, standing over her with a serene look in her eyes. Only...Violet couldn’t quite see her face. It was like something was in her eye, blurring the specific features and only catching bits and pieces of what she needed. The smile on her face. The calm look in her eye. Violet blinked a few times, trying to force her hand up to rub her eyes. 

_ “Don’t push yourself, dear…” _

Lily gently placed a soft hand on hers. Violet couldn’t feel any warmth. But the  _ pressure _ of a hand...that was there.

_ “Everything will be okay…” _

Lily was becoming more unfamiliar. Her eyes clouded over, her smile turning into one Violet didn’t know. 

She blinked. Lily was still there. She blinked again, desperate to banish the dream like she had so easily before. But the vision still remained, standing right over her with the increasingly dissonant serenity on her increasingly indescribable face.

A distant chuckle filled the room, echoing off the aching boards.

_ “My beautiful flower…” _

Violet took in a sharp breath, and she immediately sat up. Her heart pounded hard and fast in her ears, and she could feel sweat pool up on her skin. 

“Woah!”

A yell. A crash. Someone falling.

She turned her head, looking wide-eyed at Joe, who was on the ground, several apples scattered on the ground around him.

Joe sat there a moment, staring at Violet a second before he finally found the words to speak, “V-Violet? You’re okay?”

Violet took in a few breaths, looking around, blinking several times to make sure everything was real. Her hands clutched the blankets below. Scratchy, uncomfortable, real. Around, nothing vanished, all remaining in its place and remaining untouched by the apparition who visited her dreams (had it been a dream?). And finally, her eyes returned to Joe, a mild confusion gracing her features.

“Joe…?”

In seconds, Joe’s shoulders slackened, an invisible weight rolling right down his back. He let out a breathless chuckle, unsteadily getting back on his feet and scooping up some of the apples from the ground.

“Yep, that’s me…” Joe walked to the side of the bed, sitting down and setting the apples down between him and her, “You...how are you doing? I...really can’t believe you’re awake.”

Violet looked down to her hands, slowly flexing them and trying to find out the answer herself. And...strangely...she felt fine. It was confusing, to be honest. She could remember that pain course through her when Joe initially found her. But as she shifted around, she felt nothing of the sort. It was like she had woken up from a long nap. She was a little groggy, but…

“I’m...fine…?” Violet’s voice raised in a question, looking up at Joe for answers, “H...H-How long have I been out?”

“Really…?” Joe raised an eyebrow, tilting his head, “You’ve been out since yesterday...do you remember what happened? We were tossed off the ribbon and…”

“I-I remember parts of it,” Violet spoke, “It gets hazy after we got here, though…”

“Oh, right...good,” Joe gave an awkward chuckle, scratching the back of his head, “But...you really feel fine? I still feel like crap after that…”

“I-I do…” Violet shifted a little, confirming it.

Joe paused, looking over Violet with a serious gaze, “Is this something you learn in medical school?”

“H-Huh?” Violet looked up at him, “What do you mean?”

“I meant you getting better overnight,” Joe spoke.

“No...we didn’t learn that...”

“Huh, weird…” Joe looked over her a little more, “But, can’t say I’ll question it. It’s...really great that you’re awake, really…” A rare, pained look crossed his eyes, and Violet caught it.

“They’re still missing, aren’t they?”

Joe took in a deep breath, in and out.

“They are.”

There wasn’t much to say after that to update her on the events. After finding the house and waking up in the morning, Joe had gone out to try and find the pair yet again. And the only clues he found were the very same as the ones they had when they landed. Sonja and Aden were nowhere to be found, and Ymir was still stationed in the center of the island cluster, his golem hand still outstretched towards the island in the sea. He had gone to look around at the specific island they were stationed on, only finding not much more than the house, a small cluster of foliage, and some apple trees.

“We should probably try to get to the ocean again…” Joe spoke, taking in a deep breath, “We can try getting back to Ymir, at least…”

“Y-You’re right…” Violet nodded, “But...how exactly do we do that…?”

Joe furrowed his eyebrows, “There’s another one of those ribbons here. It only leads up...but it’s the only way to go…”

Violet tensed up, remembering what happened before. It had been so terrifying to be standing on solid ground only to be swept away in an instant. 

“B-But…”

“I know...but…” Joe sighed, “It’s the only way.”

Violet swallowed, knowing that to be the truth. She looked away, down to one of the apples now in her lap. They couldn’t just wait here. Aden and Sonja could be in trouble. But...what if they were looking for them? What if Violet and Joe left, only for Aden and Sonja to arrive shortly after? Wouldn’t it be better to stay?

“I mean…” Joe looked back up at Violet, “You can stay here, if you want. I’m sure you probably need rest, even if you’re doing alright. I won’t go far.”

Rest sounded good. And she could remain and see if Sonja and Aden came to them, first. But then again...Violet couldn’t just sit here. She needed to go out. But what if she got in the way? What if she was thrown to another place? What if…?

Violet saw a flash of orange from the corner of her eye, and slowly, her eyes shifted back towards the corner of the room. And as clear as day, there was the false Lily from before, smiling at her.

Violet blinked. She was gone.

“I-I’ll go with you…” Violet shivered, looking back at Joe, “I-I’m fine…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…” Violet passed another look to the corner. Nobody was there. Just the remnants of the sight in her memories lingered. And it terrified her.

“I want to go.”


	4. The Beautiful Blue

“Pretty crappy start to adventuring, huh?” 

“H-Huh…?”

“You come out here for a grand adventure with the three of us, and it turns out like this,” Joe spoke as he walked out of the house, holding the door open to Violet as she followed suit, “Don’t think it’s the best start to the life.”

Violet hummed in response, following Joe as he led the way through the island. The entire time, his eyes were pointed to the ribbon looming up from the center. 

After Joe confirmed it with Violet several times over, they jointly decided to leave for the search. It did make sense, in the end. There was only one way on and off this island, so if Aden and Sonja did try searching it, then they would just run into them on the way. And above everything else, Joe had been brought on as Violet’s protection. He couldn’t just leave her be in a strange house, especially if any monsters decided to come by.

Though...Joe still wondered if it was the right thing to do. He had already failed twice on this adventure. He failed to take Sonja’s hand. He failed to help Violet when she needed medical attention (regardless of her healing ability). What else would happen? What if the ribbon came undone again and tossed them off somewhere else, stranding them alone on different islands?

_ “This is why you aren’t an adventurer, boy.” _

It was getting harder and harder to drown out the old man’s voice, no matter how much he wanted to snuff it out.

He needed to think positive. Bury down the insecurities. 

Joe stopped, taking in a deep breath. Violet stumbled to a halt right beside him, looking up and tilting her head in question. Then, Joe swung his arms up high in the air and let out a long, loud yell, getting everything out of him. Violet jumped, taking a couple steps back. 

He ended it with a huff of air, hanging his hands to the side and looking over at Violet, “How about a re-do?”

“H-Huh?” Violet looked up at him, blinking.

“You know, a re-do,” Joe flashed a smile, looking out towards the ribbon, “This might not be the best start to an adventuring life, but we can just start again here. We’re here on a journey, and we’re going to save Sonja and Aden…”

“I-I’m...not sure I understand…”

“I don’t either,” Joe admitted, chuckling, “But we need a re-do. And if we can’t start all over, then let’s take a fresh start here!” He took a solid step forward, huffing again.

Violet stood there a while, watching him walk ahead. Then soon, Joe heard her footsteps quickly fall in step behind him.

“Y-You’re...very positive about this…”

“Of course I am,” Joe turned his head back towards her, “Can’t be anything but.”

“Even after everything…?”

After all of the failures, the regret, the fear? “Yes.”

Violet was quiet for a moment, letting their footsteps fill the silence a while. Joe kept his eyes forward, watching the ribbon grow closer and closer.

Until, finally, he saw the familiar crinkling and twisting, the ribbon bending around with their every step. They were getting closer, and a shock of fear coursed through him. They really were trying this again, weren’t they? After being separated and tossed so far into the sky, they were walking right back to the same trap as before. It felt as though he were walking right back into a den of woolies after running to safety. It was scary, terrifying. 

Maybe the old man was right about some things…

They reached the first step of the ribbon, the first of many perfectly bent and sold steps, leading up from the forested island to another island high above, nearly as high as the lighthouse island that loomed over the rest. Joe swallowed, and from the corner of his eye he could see Violet shiver nervously. Alright...no time to be a coward. It was either sit here forever, or start going up.

If only it wasn’t so hard to take the first step.

He was shaking, and it was taking everything in his willpower to not show it. He remembered free falling. He remembered Violet’s still figure in the room, emotionlessly staring at him as he nearly broke down beside her. It was pathetic. It was terrifying. And he couldn’t show it. He was a renowned treasure hunter, wasn’t he? The man who was brought on to be Violet’s bodyguard. And yet to take the one step to get them out of here, he couldn’t. There wasn’t any other way up or down. His old man would already be up those steps, wouldn’t he? And Joe could only stand…

“Joe?”

A stab of embarrassment pierced his chest. Oh no. She was noticing. He probably looked so uncool right now. A fraud. An embarrassment. 

He swallowed. “Yea…?” 

“Um…” Violet paused for a long moment. Joe built up all of his courage to peek over at her. She was looking down, face flush and eyebrows anxiously furrowed. Her hands were on her dress, picking at the stray threads and loose seams. She had noticed, hadn’t she? She was getting anxious because  _ he _ , her bodyguard, was anxious. He swallowed, trying to push it all down again. He couldn’t look like this.

Violet shifted in her stance, taking in another breath. “Can...I-I hold your hand?”

What?

Joe looked down, genuinely shocked, “Huh?”

“I-I’m sorry…” Violet’s cheeks flushed even deeper, anxiously shifting around, “I-I just...if the same thing happens again...then I don’t want to g-get separated...um...sorry, this is embarrassing…”

Oh. 

She was also scared.

Somehow, knowing that was some sort of relief. It shouldn’t have been. He needed to be the confident one guiding the way. But...having a hand to hold really did seem like a relief to him. In a larger way than Violet even realized.

“Sure…” Joe spoke, offering his hand to her. She looked up, genuinely surprised that he accepted, and then she smiled timidly, placing her hand in his.

“Thank you…” Violet looked over to the ribbon, “I’m sorry...this must be a pain…”

“No, it isn’t,” Joe looked at the first step, swallowing, “Though, might want to watch out for Aden. Wouldn’t want him to see you holding my hand, right?”

“H-Huh?” Violet’s cheeks flared up again, but in a different way. Less of a scared flush, more of a pure, sweet embarrassment. She looked up the ribbon with genuine concern, her stance shifting around anxiously beside him.

“What will he think?” Joe continued teasing, letting out a mischievous snicker as he took the first step, “You gotta watch out.”

“U-Um…” Violet looked anxious as she followed along, though her hand remained tight within his own, “B-But...if I explain to him...then…”

“You still need to be careful…” Joe hummed, grinning.

“B-But...you can’t be seen either, right?” Violet spoke, “I-If Sonja sees…”

“H-Hey, I’m the one doing the teasing, here,” Joe’s own cheeks flared up, “I mean, I’m sure Sonja would be proud...can’t just let a girl be scared on her own, right?”

“But…”

“I-I mean...she wouldn’t think anything else, right…?” Joe’s thoughts began to spiral. Wait, he hadn’t thought that through. What would Sonja think? She was already focused on Aden...so what would happen if she saw them together?   
  
“T-Then we h-have to watch out!” Violet spoke, a bit panicked.

“R-Right, we do!” Joe nodded, his gaze looking out towards the other floating islands as they continued to ascend. 

It was funny. Just hours ago he would have done anything to find Sonja. But now, holding Violet’s hand, he wanted to find anything but. Though at the same time...he needed this reassurance, just as much as Violet needed it. He needed to hold onto something, should the worst happen again. And knowing that if it did happen, he wouldn’t be alone, it did help him calm down the slightest bit. 

Joe still did feel the anxiety well up, especially as they approached the halfway point. But the stairs held steady, and they didn’t catch wind of Aden or Sonja on any of the surfaces around them. 

And soon, they stood on solid ground once more. 

The second his foot met land, Joe let out a relieved breath, letting all the tension in his body leave him. They made it. They really did. 

Violet’s hand slipped out of his, and she let out an equally calming breath, looking back at the now-slackening ribbon with disbelief. 

“We really made it…” Violet whispered, looking out to the red ribbon as it began drifting to and fro in the wind, as though it were never solid to begin with. 

“Yea…” Joe spoke, turning his head out to the sight, “I can’t believe it.” 

“Um…” Violet turned her head up to him, “T-Thank you...for holding my hand. I know it must have been a hassle, but...um…” She hung her head down, a small bit of shame crossing her expression.

Joe wasn’t sure what to say. Would it be okay to say it? Or should he continue playing the confident adventurer? He looked closer at her increasingly shameful expression...feeling worse about concealing it by the second.

“No, it’s alright,” Joe spoke, scratching the back of his head, trying to keep an idyllic smile on his lips, “Really…”

Violet peeked up at him, studying his face for a moment.

“Y-You’re...really brave, Joe.”

“What?”

She shifted, looking out towards the sea, “I-I don’t think I could have done that...b-but you were so confident that it would be okay...I couldn’t help it. I’m...really glad you’re here…”

The guilt ate at him. He hadn’t been confident at all. If she hadn’t been there...he wouldn’t have been able to take a single step. He would have been glued on that island, unable to make any more progress. Even if it meant saving the woman he supposedly loved. Was it even love, if he wasn’t even willing to danger himself for her?

“I...that’s not right at all,” Joe shook his head, “I was terrified.”

“Hm?” Violet looked back at him, “You...don’t need to say that...you-”

“I was, really.” His voice was growing quieter, more timid. “After what happened, I didn’t want to go on anything like that again. I didn’t even want to leave that island. If you weren’t there…” He stopped himself. What was he doing, saying all of this? All that bravado he always built up on the Fenith would be gone the second they came back. 

“T-Then...you…”

No denying it now that it was in the open. “Not very cool, right?” He let out a self-deprecating chuckle, anxiously shifting around in his stance. 

Violet softly shook her head, “I-I’m...actually relieved to know that I’m not the only one…”

“You are?”

“I-I am…” Violet looked away to the view, “A-And...I-I’m happy I could help you walk up, too.”

Joe relaxed, looking out at the view as well. The anxieties still lingered, of course. Talking about his thoughts was always an uncomfortable experience, at least when he wasn’t arguing with his old man. And even if Violet didn’t seem the gossiping type...his reputation was still on the line. But still...he felt lighter. Especially as he looked out to the sea, to that beautiful blue that surrounded them both.

Even if this adventure had been a waste...they really couldn’t beat that view.

He took in a deep breath, and let it out.

And he heard a footstep.

Joe tensed up, turning his head towards the source. 

It must have been a trick of the light, or his brain playing tricks on him in some sick fashion. But he swore he saw a figure, standing just on the other side of a tree. Who or what they were, he couldn’t tell. It was only a second of seeing a shadow looming there, looking at him. And then once he blinked, it was gone, as though it were merely dust in his eye. 

It seemed rational. There weren’t any monsters on this island, either, it seemed. So there couldn’t be anyone else. Aden and Sonja would have called their names. Anyone else would have approached.

And yet, Joe felt a sick uneasiness in his stomach.

“Alright,” Joe spoke, taking a step closer into the island, “Let’s keep going…” 

He swallowed the fears, and prayed it was only a trick of the light. 

After all, if someone were there, he would have heard more footsteps as the two of them walked away from the first ribbon. And it couldn’t be a ghost. Ghosts and apparitions couldn’t be real. 

Could they?


	5. Hunger

“Aw jeez...that’s too high up…” Joe squinted up at the tree, his eyes on the peaches growing high above.

“Y-Yes…” Violet spoke, “I-I can wait a little longer, really…”

“No, I’m hungry, too,” Joe rolled up his sleeves, walking over to the trunk, “Spot me, alright?”

“Oh! Um, okay,” Violet spoke, rushing over to his side, anxiously keeping her hands out but not knowing what exactly to do. Without another word, Joe began climbing up, obviously struggling to find footholds. Violet remained at the bottom, growing more and more anxious as he got higher. 

So far, this island didn’t have much on it. No Sonja or Aden. No house, even. Just a lot of trees, foliage, and another single ribbon trailing up higher, this time to the lighthouse looming above. While it seemed obvious that was their next destination, Violet had passively wondered if they had any rations left on Ymir, and Joe was determined to deliver on at least some sort of meal.

If she knew it would end in Joe struggling up a tree, Violet would have kept quiet. Again, she was made to be the useless one, the one to be protected and served. Maybe she should try climbing instead, to at least ease Joe’s burden…

Violet grabbed the trunk, trying to pull herself up. It only took a centimeter off the ground for her to get winded and slide right back to the ground.

“Hey, what are you doing down there?” 

“N-Nothing!” Violet immediately uprighted herself, nervously taking a step back and looking up. 

“You sure?” Joe spoke, grinning, “Trying to impress someone?”

“N-No, I just…” 

“Heads up!”

Joe reached out for a peach, pulling it off and dropping it down. Violet jumped, anxiously scrambling to try and catch it. She held out her hands...and the peach dropped several inches away, rolling off in the grass.

“Oh…” Joe spoke, watching as it kept rolling away. Eventually, it came to the edge of the island, and promptly slipped off the edge.

They were both silent for several moments, staring at the edge.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“No worries, let’s just try that again!”

After too many tries and too many peaches rolled away to drop off the edge of the island, Violet managed to catch a few peaches and safely pile them up between a couple of tree roots, where she kept a careful eye on them, lest more roll off the island. Once satisfied with the amount of food they had, Joe jumped right down to the ground, a grin on his face.

“Alright, let’s take a break,” Joe plopped right down beside the tree, resting his back on the trunk, “Maybe we can save a couple for Aden and Sonja...they’ll probably be hungry…”

“You’re right…” Violet spoke, sitting down in the grass and pensively taking a peach from the pile. A peach she hardly earned or worked for, practically given to her the second she wanted. 

She swallowed a sigh, not wanting to say anything. After all, Joe had gone to great lengths to get them something for lunch, so at the very least she could try to appreciate it. Still...she allowed her mind to twist it around, letting it fester as they ate together in silence. 

“Hm…?” Joe looked over at her, “You alright?”

“H-Huh…?” 

“You have this...look on your face,” Joe spoke.

“O-Oh, it’s nothing,” Violet spoke, shaking her head.

“Oh.”

They continued eating, but Joe kept looking over at her, squinting. Violet tried to ignore it for a time, just focusing on eating and hoping it would blow over. But Joe kept looking, fixated on trying to figure it out. 

She was really bad at hiding her thoughts, wasn’t she? Maybe that was why the whole town knew about her crush…

“U-Um…” Violet let out a breath, her shoulders sagging, “I-I just...feel a little bad knowing that I couldn’t really help…”

“You mean with food?” Joe tilted his head, “But you did spot me…”

“Yes, but...I didn’t do anything but look,” Violet sighed, “Should I have stayed back at the house…?”

Joe looked a bit confused, “So...you’re sad you couldn’t climb a tree?”

“N-Not just that...but in general…” Violet shut herself up. She wasn’t really explaining anything right. 

“I mean...you did help me get up on this island…” Joe looked away, a bit embarrassed, “So I’m not really understanding…”

“It’s just...I-I’m not really suited to adventuring, am I?” Violet continued, looking down to her lap.

“Huh?” Joe spoke, “Well...you were only brought along as a nurse...but…”

Violet felt worse. She knew it. This entire thing was a mistake. She was only a burden, just like she was when she was a child.

“Wait, wait! Don’t make that face!” Joe let out a breath, groaning a little. He clenched his teeth, rustling a hand through his hair.

“B-But...you’re right…”

“I meant...gah…” Joe grunted, sitting up to look at her closer, “I meant you came here to help out Aden and Sonja! You weren’t expectin’ a big adventure, so it’s okay you aren’t used to it.”

“But still, if I was brought out here...I should have been prepared.”

“But…!” Joe stopped, looking down at his peach. And in a flash, he began scarfing the rest of his peach down, nearly choking on it a couple times. Violet looked up, genuinely concerned and confused. But the second he was done, Joe dramatically stood up, looking down at Violet and extending a hand.

“I’m gonna teach you how to climb a tree!”

“H-Huh?” Violet jumped, looking anxiously between Joe’s extended hand and the tree, “B-But I…shouldn’t we…?”

“No buts,” Joe cocked a grin, “All adventurers and treasure hunters gotta start somewhere, so you’re starting now! And we should wait a bit just in case Sonja and Aden pass by, so…”

Violet stared at him, anxious. She could barely lift anything, let alone her own body up a tree. This really wouldn’t work out at all. 

“T-This won’t really work…” Violet stuttered, hesitantly raising a hand to place in his. Joe grinned, quickly pulling Violet up to her feet.

“Come on, don’t be so negative!” Joe spoke, “You’ll be an expert in no time. Now get up next to the tree.”

Violet timidly did as he said, slipping her hand away and walking up to the base of the tree. She took in a deep breath and looked up at it. No matter how it looked, it was absolutely impossible. She couldn’t get up there. She tried when he was climbing. She couldn’t do it.

“Alright...so you tried before, right?”

“I-I did…” Violet spoke, “But...I didn’t get anywhere…” 

“Alright, so you might just need to build up some strength.”

Hands were on her side. Violet let out a surprised yelp as Joe grabbed her and lifted her up higher, still close to the tree trunk.

“J-Joe, I-I…”

“Now latch on! Let’s see how long you can stay on there!”

“W-Will this really work…?”

“Of course!” Joe let out a laugh, keeping her up there, “At least, I think so! Kinda winging it, to be honest! But grab on!”

This really wasn’t helping her out.

Still, Violet took in a nervous breath and reached out, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around the tree. Joe’s hands were still firmly at her sides, keeping her steady on there. 

“Keep holding on,” Joe spoke.

“I-I am…”

“Alright, keep holding...and...now!”

His hands were off her, and her arms and legs immediately began to protest, and her body began to slide down.

“J-Joe, this really isn’t...u-um…” Just how high up was she? Oh, she didn’t want to look down. She didn’t want to know how far she’d go if her legs gave out.

“Keep going, you’re doing a great job!”

“J-Joe, I…” Her legs were starting to lose their grip.

And then they completely gave out. She fell right down from the trunk, falling backwards...and landing with a big thunk. On top of something. Or, rather,  _ someone _ . 

“O-Oh no, I’m so sorry!” 

Violet was immediately on her feet, looking down at Joe, who remained stiffly on the ground, his teeth clenched in pain. She looked him over, kneeling beside him and looking to see what was the most injured. Oh no...did she land on anything bad? Did she hurt him badly? Oh no…

But soon, a laugh came from his lips, and Joe sat right up, a grin on his face and looking right at Violet.

“Managed to hang on for a little bit, huh?”

Part of her felt relieved, but the other felt flustered beyond belief, “J-Joe...t-that wasn’t a good idea! I-I could have hurt you…”

“Nah, you wouldn’t have. You’re way too light.”

“T-That’s not the point...I-I can’t just do those things…”

“So that’s why you gotta train up for it, then,” Joe spoke, looking right at Violet, “You held on for a few seconds. So next time you should aim for six seconds!”

“B-But…” Violet looked down, “I-I’m really useless at these things...it won’t happen like that…”

“Why not?” Joe tilted his head, “You don’t just start adventuring knowing everything. I started without knowing anything...even if my old man says otherwise. Though...maybe he’s more right than I thought…seeing how it’s gone here so far...” He let out a self-deprecating laugh.

“I’m...not as good as other people, though…” Violet spoke. It was true. When she was little, she was always bedridden, needing to be cared for constantly by others. Even if she had gotten better and gone to school off-island...her progress was still so slow…

“Why?” Joe spoke, “You’re doing your best. As long as you keep at it, it shouldn’t matter otherwise.”

What? Violet looked up at him and blinked. Did he really mean that? But still...she wasn’t good at these things. And now...if her progress at these adventuring things took a long time...she would still be useless.

“R-Really…?” Violet looked back down, shifting uncomfortably.

“I mean, you seem determined to keep going. You didn’t want to stay at the house, after all.”

But that was partially because of that...thing she saw. The ghost who spoke to her.

“So as long as you keep going...everything will work out…” Joe continued, flashing another smile at her, “Maybe it’ll even work out for me.”

“B-But…” 

“Come on,” Joe chuckled, “Like I said, nobody starts perfect. Not even me.”

Violet kept her eyes down, thinking a little more. Maybe...she would try to get better. So she could at least do right on this adventure. So they would find Aden and Sonja and go back home. 

“O-Okay…”

“That’s the spirit!” Joe grinned, standing right back up, “Maybe we should move on. The second we’re back on Fenith, though...we’re going to practice some more, alright?”

Violet couldn’t help but chuckle, getting up herself, “I-If you want to...t-then okay…”

“Of course I want to!” Joe spoke, gathering up the remaining peaches and putting them in his bag, “Maybe you can be my rival once we’re done!”

“I-I’m not sure about that…” 

“Come on, I’m sure you’d be a great rival,” Joe laughed, standing up straight and pointing to the ribbon, “Alright, let’s go. We’re headed for the lighthouse, next!”

Violet followed, a timid smile on her lips as they made their way to the next ribbon. Like before, the ribbon began to twist and bend to their will, allowing them passage up. And like before...Joe placed his hand in Violet’s, both of them needing the support before ascending the next set of stairs.

And unlike before, Violet felt her heart begin to stir.


	6. Lost and Found

“You know, they should really have elevators here…” Joe groaned, climbing yet another step on the ribbon, “I’m gonna need to pass out on Ymir once everything’s okay.”

“Yea…” Violet was practically breathless, trying to restrain herself from taking a single break ascending and barely holding it together, “I-It’s...a lot…” She paused to pant a few times, her lungs and legs burning from all of the climbing. The only thought keeping her going was the fact that at least once they reached the top...they wouldn’t ever need to keep going up. The lighthouse was the peak, and everything else would be doing down. 

That would definitely be a nice change of pace.

“Oh thank the dragons, we’re almost there,” Joe spoke, increasing his pace in a desperate last-rush, “Come on, Violet.”

She nodded, and pushed all of the remaining energy in her body to one more rush to the end. And soon, they were both standing on solid ground, a few feet away from the now-loosening ribbon. The two of them collapsed to the ground, panting. Violet took her hand from Joe’s, scrambling for some water in her bag. Goodness...she never wanted to see stairs ever again in her life. 

“W-We’re finally here…” Violet breathed, looking up at the lighthouse that stood before them. It was tall, a solid grey stone pillar with the occasional vine twisting up the base. Though it was difficult to see in the daylight...Violet could catch the occasional rotating light that shined bright from above, a deep green that pierced the sunlight to an impressive extent. Near the base, facing where Joe and Violet sat, was a well-worn mahogany door, a golden doorknob on the side. 

“W-Wow…” Violet spoke, “M-Maybe...Aden and Sonja took shelter here…” It had been raining the previous day. Though...this would be pretty high up. Maybe the winds could have brought them up there?

Violet looked up and down the structure, trying to find windows and finding none. Strange...didn’t lighthouses have at least a few windows, at least for the person living there? Did anyone live there?

It was quiet.

Violet blinked, looking to the side.

And she was completely alone. Joe was gone.

“J-Joe?” Violet called out, and though her legs still burned, she jumped right up on her feet. She looked behind, to the loose ribbon and seeing nothing. She looked forward to the lighthouse and saw no one. She hadn’t seen Joe move closer, so where did he go? Panic began welling up higher and higher in her, her golden eyes wide and afraid. He was with her seconds ago. She could still remember the warmth from his hand. The complaints they both traded walking up the ribbon. So, where…?

The soft creak of a door pierced the silence. Violet’s gaze snapped back to the lighthouse, where the door was now cracked open, a green light softly swirling through the darkness on the other side. 

Violet was afraid. But she didn’t hesitate to take quick steps to the lighthouse, desperately pushing the door all the way open, letting a long, agonizing creak fill the air. 

The inside was dusty, grey, barely illuminated by a dim green lantern hanging from the ceiling. It was difficult to see, though occasionally a brighter green would shine down from above, down the stairs that led further up the lighthouse. It would give her some more insight to what this room was. A living area, furnished with decaying wooden furniture and stone kitchen appliances, disused for a long time. Within the strokes of green light, dust coated the air, fluttering about and shifting with the air from the front door. Violet had to press her sleeve to her mouth, covering up a coughing fit.

“Ah…” Violet struggled to take in a clear breath, “Joe? Are you here?” She took a step in, squinting against the darkness and between the green light. 

The second she fully entered, the door shut firmly behind her. She jumped, looking back and shivering. 

_ “You’re here…” _

Violet stiffened up, taking several steps back until her back pressed hard against the front door. The voice echoed from every direction, like it came from every breath of stone and green light around her. Her eyes were wide, afraid, looking everywhere and fearing what she would see. The voice was familiar to her, and it terrified her. 

_ “Don’t be so afraid, my dear. My beautiful flower is home at last…” _

She blinked, and the woman was there. The woman who stood over her when she first woke up here. 

The woman was different than before, having shed the features borrowed from Violet’s memories of Lily. She was much taller, so thin that Violet could practically see the outlines of her bones. Long, beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back, curling up to frame a face that Violet still couldn’t quite see. She could see eyes. A nose. A mouth. But when she tried to fit the pieces together to see an entire face, each feature slipped right away from her mind, like it couldn’t make up who this woman actually was.

“W...W-Where’s Joe…?” Violet asked, “D-Do you have him…? D-Do you have Aden and Sonja…?”

_ “Do you mean your friends, dear? Of course, I have them in safe keeping, just above this room.” _

A mixture of relief and pure fear coursed through her. They were here. She had found them. But they were prisoners here. They had to be. 

Violet’s eyes darted from the woman to the stairs, looking back and forth. Could she run? Could she find them and free them in time? But if she had Joe and had taken him in seconds...then…

_ “Would you like to see them?” _ the woman beckoned to the stairs,  _ “Come, I will show you. Though...I must request you of something, my dear. Something you will surely help with.” _

The woman began walking to the stairs, the click of heels echoing firmly against the stone. Violet trembled, so terrified that she couldn’t move her legs. She took in a few breaths, trying to build up her courage again. She wished Joe was here, so she could hold his hand and rely on his strength, like she did when they climbed the ribbons. But...she was alone, now. And Joe needed her help.

Slowly, Violet took a step, walking towards the woman. The woman grinned, and began leading the way up the stairs of the lighthouse. 

“W...W-What do you want…?” Violet timidly asked.

The woman hummed,  _ “I would like...to borrow you.” _

“W-What…?” 

_ “No reason to be afraid, dear…” _ the woman chuckled, her laughter filling all of the air, nearly suffocating Violet,  _ “Perhaps I should begin with a story, to help explain myself. It shouldn’t take long…” _

Violet nodded, silently following. Strangely, though she was climbing stairs so soon after collapsing...her legs didn’t feel any pain. They just kept moving, one after the other, like she was simply walking up to her room at the Three Sisters’ Inn. 

_ “Once upon a time, this land wasn’t as broken up as it is now…” _ the woman began, reaching out to trace her finger across the stone of the outer wall,  _ “It was once a single island, floating on the sea. And it was my home. Well...not my home alone…”  _

Violet looked up, seeing a window slowly approaching from above, shining in bright light. As they passed it, she looked out to see a single island in the distance, stationed right on the sea...the same grey lighthouse shining a bright, white light from the top. Confusion crossed her eyes, though she kept ascending, keeping quiet for now.

_ “I lived with a dearest friend, a man who came across my island one day,” _ the woman said,  _ “He was...radiant. A true sun like no other. We spent many years together, on that island.” _

Another window passed, containing a view of the same island, but with a boat anchored right beside it.

_ “As a witch, devoted to my studies, I could never leave this land. I was too preoccupied with my research, and I was afraid the repercussions should I leave. After all, if another with ill intentions came to this land, then they could steal my research for nefarious deeds. And I’m sure you’ve heard of evil kingdoms and empires even in the present day. I needed to stay and protect them.” _

The woman paused to let out a chuckle,  _ “Though...unfortunately, my dear friend did not wish to remain on this land. He was never tied here, as I was.” _

_ “I pleaded for him to stay, of course. I had fallen in love, and I wanted him to remain at my side. He did agree...though unbeknownst to me, he didn’t truly mean those words…” _

Another window passed, darker this time. And the view outside was of the same island in the dark of night. Outside, Violet could see a man swim out to the boat, climbing into it and sailing away.

_ “I was distraught. I thought...perhaps he would come back. But what if he would get lost, trying to find me again?” _

The next window held the island in daylight, crackling apart with a woman in the center raising up her hands. Slowly, the center of the island, where the lighthouse sat, began to rise up, tied to the rest of the land by a thick red ribbon. And slowly, other parts of the land began to rise up as well, splitting apart and making the seas writhe and break beneath. 

_ “Of course...such magic to create my love’s signal was too much to bear, even for a witch such as myself.” _

A darkened window awaited next, of the completed galaxy of islands at night. On the top island, beside the lighthouse, was the same woman lying motionless on the ground. After several moments...a translucent shadow rose up from the woman, and the light from the top of the lighthouse began to turn green.

_ “The power I acquired during life, however, managed to give me a life beyond. At first I remained, determined to explain to my love the moment he returned. And once my patience ran out, I wished to journey out myself. Though, in cruel irony, my current form cannot leave this land, as I am bound to the tomes and magic that runs within the earth. And so, no matter how I tried, I was stuck.” _

Finally, Violet could see the end of the stairs, leading to the entrance of the top room, where she could see the green light flash intensely within. Before she entered, the woman stopped, looking back at Violet with a twisted smile.

_ “However, my dear, this is where you come in…” _

Violet froze, taking a small step back down the stairs. She looked up at the woman, fearful. 

“W...W-What do you mean…?”

_ “If I were to possess the form of the living, then I could leave. I could find my beloved and bring him back here.” _

Panic struck through her, and Violet took another fumbling step back down the stairs, “N-No...I-I don’t…”

_ “Don’t be afraid, my dear flower,” _ the woman smiled,  _ “I can’t simply take your form without permission. There would be little reason explaining myself otherwise. And I don’t intend to use you without a reward. Come...your friends await.” _

The woman snapped her fingers, and Violet’s feet began to move on their own, ascending back up the stairs against her will. Violet was frightened, looking up with wide eyes as her entire body trembled. 

Together, the two of them walked into the top room. Inside was the glass top of the lighthouse, where a lantern with burning green light spun around endlessly, sending out the light to the rest of the world. Below the light looked akin to a library. Countless books, journals, and notes were lying around the room, some neatly organized into the shelves lining the room and some lying on the ground, and a few others lying open on a large bed on the far side of the room. Beside the bed was a small bucket, obviously used to clean the stone floors. And lying right on the ground in the center of the room...were Sonja, Aden, and Joe.

Violet gasped, the spell broken on her as she rushed to the center of the room, kneeling down beside all three of them. First, she checked Joe, checking his pulse and breath. He was still breathing and everything seemed fine...but he didn’t respond to anything. 

_ “Do not worry...I have simply placed them in a slumber. No cause for concern…” _

She looked up to the woman, who loomed even more intimidatingly over the four of them, “P-Please...w-wake them up!”

_ “Unfortunately, their slumber will have to remain,” _ the woman walked over to where Aden and Sonja lied, gently tutting and shaking her head,  _ “I originally summoned these two. Though I attempted to offer my bargain to the priestess here...they only saw fit to strike against me with violence. Even if I cannot be harmed, I cannot have them making a mess of my home. And after peering into the soul of the other...I deemed it necessary to put him to slumber as well.” _

“Please...y-you can at least send them away…” Violet spoke, “E-Even if they’re sleeping...i-it isn’t healthy to stay like this…”

_ “Oh, but you forget about the deal,” _ the woman returned her gaze to Violet, smiling,  _ “They are all necessary, you know…” _

Violet stiffened up, her grip on Joe growing a little tighter, more defensive.

The woman only laughed,  _ “Such a beautiful, familiar soul you possess. A kind, demure one, always casting her gaze onto someone who scarcely spares a glance back. You admire these friends so, though they’ll hardly pay you any mind. It’s not unlike my admiration of my love, who left me without so much as a word…” _

_ “I can offer you their gaze, my beautiful flower,” _ the woman knelt down, raising a palm towards Aden,  _ “No longer will they look towards another. You’ll have everything you ever desired…” _

A green light flashed through the room, different than the one that spun above. And in seconds...Aden began to stir, eyes slowly opening and mouth opening in a yawn. He stretched, taking a lazy glance around the room. 

Violet stared with wide eyes, dreading what exactly had happened. The weak part of her was so relieved, but the smarter part of her knew something was wrong. Something terrible was happening.

“A...A-Aden…?” 

In seconds, Aden looked over at her with wide, unfamiliar green eyes. Pure relief melted on his face, and he didn’t hesitate to stand up and come to her side.

“Violet, you’re alright!” Aden spoke, a warm smile on his face as he reached out to cup her cheek, “I was so afraid when we got separated that...well, that doesn’t matter now. You’re here.” 

“A-Aden…” Something was wrong. Violet felt it in her stomach. She inched backwards, slipping her cheek away from him. This sight was everything she wanted. But it was so  _ wrong _ …

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Aden asked, concerned.

“It’s just…” Violet spoke, shaking her head, “Y-You...this is wrong. W-What about Sonja?”

“Hm, Sonja?” Aden blinked, looking down at his dearest friend, who still slept beside him, “Oh, she’s just sleeping. Must be tired. But you, Violet, you went through a lot…!”

This was wrong. Violet scooted further away from Aden.

_ “Is something the matter, dear?” _ the woman asked,  _ “Perhaps...I mistook the object of your affections…” _

Another flash, and Sonja began to stir. She perked up, immediately looking out towards Violet, her green eyes a different shade than what was normal.

“Violet! Oh, thank Ventuswill that you’re alright!”

“N-No...this is wrong…” Violet shook her head again, looking up at the ghostly woman, “I-I don’t want this.” Beside her, Aden and Sonja scooted up close, looking attentively at her, like they would bend to her every whim. And some sick part of her enjoyed this attention. That finally, she had caught the eye of two people she greatly admired. But...she didn’t want it like this. This was wrong. This was twisted.

_ “And why not?” _ the woman chuckled, looming over her,  _ “This is what you desire, right? You can have all you ever desired. All it will take is a little slumber, for me to collect my love. And then, you’ll never want for anything again. I’ll even provide a home for you here, let you live out your deserved life here for as long as you live. Just one borrowed moment of your life, that’s all I ask.” _

“B-But…”

Violet had done nothing to earn this affection, all of this attention. Aden and Sonja were together because they had gone through so much together. They knew each other so intimately, so much that it was the deepest relationship that any other paled to. When Violet had gone on this journey, she never meant to steal it away. She had only meant to potentially impress Aden, to make him potentially consider another option, to see if he would think of entering another deep relationship with another. But to take all of it, stealing it all away...it was cruel. Twisted. She hadn’t done a thing to deserve it. 

To be told she deserved it, at a price of sleeping away and letting a ghost do its dirty work, it was wrong. Too wrong. 

“Hm…” the woman hummed, placing a hand to her chin, “Perhaps, I can sweeten the deal. I can see your soul...how your heart yet beats for another…”

Violet’s gaze snapped up, and she protectively held Joe closer.

The woman laughed,  _ “No need to be so modest. If it is three you desire, then it is three you shall have. I’m sure your priestess and knight would not mind in the slightest.” _

Sonja and Aden shook their heads in unison, “Of course not! It’s all for you, Violet.”

Violet looked between the woman, Sonja, Aden, and the sleeping Joe beside her. She was terrified. This was wrong. It was all wrong.

“N-No...I-I can’t…” Violet shook her head, “I-I can’t accept…”

The room turned cold, like everything had turned to ice. In seconds, Aden and Sonja both slumped back down into slumber. Violet jumped, wanting to check on them but too afraid to move.

_ “Really…” _ the woman laughed, and above, the fire burned even brighter, despite the room growing colder,  _ “What a selfish child you’ve turned out to be, my flower.” _

“I-I’m not selfish…!” Violet shook her head, “I-I just...i-if I want to have someone...t-then I want to earn them. Y-Yes...I-I always get sad when nobody pays attention to me...but it’s because I-I’m too afraid! B-But to take their attention and steal everything for myself is...terrible! I-I want to learn about t-them and I want them to learn about me. I want to impress them o-on my own and deserve their attention. I-I just...to be given everything w-without working for it...I-I can’t accept that anymore. E-Even if I’m terrible at it...I-I want to try…”

The woman scoffed, the fire growing brighter above,  _ “Ha! And look where that work got me! Look where your love’s affection lies now! That work you speak of could all go to waste. And in the end, you’ll be alone. You’ll have nothing.” _

“T-That’s not true…!” Violet shook her head, “I-I want to be by their side...I-I don’t want to capture them. S-So even if they don’t like me the way I like them...t-that’s okay. I-I could never hold them back like that.” Especially not like how this woman wanted to hold back her love. Or all of her friends.

“So foolish…” the woman clenched her teeth, “Well, perhaps I will keep you here, and let you remain until you see the truth! How long will it be, until you regain your senses, my flower? Or will you stubbornly choose to wither and die here?” She laughed, raising up a hand. The light from the lantern above poured down like molten lava, green flames dripping down and collecting into the center of the woman’s translucent form. Violet was immediately on her feet, backing up until she hit the edge of the bed. 

The fire was ice cold, freezing everything around it. Violet was trembling, scared. She was so afraid. If this were Aden or Sonja or Joe...they would know what to do. They would fight back. 

But...it was just her. 

Violet needed to save her friends.

_ “Keep still, my pet,” _ the woman spoke,  _ “There’s no use in running.” _

In seconds, Violet rushed to the side of the bed, lifting up the bucket of water. She wasn’t sure what she was doing. But even with cold fire like this...it was the only thing she could think of. 

“Put that down!” the woman ordered, the green light growing brighter and brighter. 

Violet clenched her teeth, raising up the bucket. And in front of her, the woman screamed. 

She tossed the bucket, letting water scatter all across the room, enveloping all of the icy flames. Pure, cold steam filled the room, as did more of the woman’s screams pour out from the walls. Violet put up her arms to her face, shielding herself from the onslaught of cold and icy wind. 

And in seconds, the cold was gone. 

Slowly, she lowered her arms, some ice still pooled up on her sleeves. And sitting in the center of the room, right beside the sleeping forms of her friends, was a pile of ice flakes, quickly melting under the warm temperature. Above, the green light was gone, the only illumination being the sunlight from the windows above. Violet let out a fearful breath, looking around. Was it...really over? Did she do it…?

She looked back down to the sleeping trio of friends, and knelt down beside them. Before she could check their pulses, Aden began to stir once more. Violet stiffened, worried that something had happened. Was he still under her spell? Was he back to normal?

He looked up to her and slowly opened his eyes. 

Pure blue eyes, just as before.

“Violet…?” Aden groggily asked, before his eyes widened, “Violet! You’re here? But…” He looked around frantically, spotting the pile of ice and slowly relaxing. A confused look crossed his face. 

“What...happened…?”

Before Violet could answer, the others began to stir. The second Sonja moved, Aden was at her side, helping her straighten up and move. Beside Violet, Joe immediately snapped up, looking around with wild eyes.

“Huh? What?” Joe spoke, looking around, “Where’d she go? I-I was just…” He stopped the second he locked eyes with Violet. 

“Violet?” Joe asked, “When did you get here?”

Sonja seethed as she slowly sat up with Aden’s assistance, “Ugh...Joe, do you really need to be so loud? My head hurts…”

“O-Oh, sorry…” Joe spoke, scratching the back of his head, “But seriously, how did you get here? The second we walked here, I was put in this room by this weird lady, and then she knocked me out before I could...uh...you know, fight! Very bravely, of course!”

“So you got captured, too,” Aden spoke, looking at Joe, “So...that means Violet was the last one here…? What happened?” 

Soon, all three of them turned their attention towards Violet. 

“U-Um...w-well...s-she invited me in...and…”

Violet began to slowly explain the events, leaving out a few more embarrassing details better left unsaid. After all, telling the three of them just how they were used in the bargain was a little too much for her to talk about at the moment. But the rest she explained. From the fire, to the bucket of water, and to the freezing that followed after.

For a moment, it was quiet. 

And then, Violet felt an arm sling right around her shoulders.

“What did I tell you, Violet? You’re already a bonafide adventurer!” Joe exclaimed, grinning brightly and laughing, “You saved us all!”

“H-Huh?” Violet stuttered, feeling her cheeks heat up a little, “B-But I really didn’t do much…”

“It’s true,” Aden spoke, smiling, “If it weren’t for you, we’d all still be trapped here. We really owe it to you.”

“Yep!” Sonja smiled, “I mean, this definitely wasn’t what we expected, so I am sorry for that. But I’m really glad we brought you along, in the end.”

“And me…?” Joe added, looking expectantly at Sonja.

“That depends, did you keep Violet safe, Mr. Getting-Captured-By-A-Ghost?”

“Of course! We made it here safely, didn’t we?”

“Then maybe I’m glad for you, too,” Sonja spoke, “Just keep a close eye on Violet on the way back, alright?”

“Sure thing!” Joe grinned, pulling Violet in even closer, “We definitely have a lot to talk about, too. We have my future rival right here in the making!”

“H-Huh...I-I…” Violet looked over at Sonja, who gave her a telling wink. Immediately, Violet’s cheeks flared up bright red.

Oh. Oh no. It was obvious again.

“Well, I guess we should head back,” Aden spoke, standing right up and stretching, “We’ll have a lot to tell when we’re back on Fenith. Hope Bacchus, Lily, and Odette aren’t worried…”

“I mean, we’re alive, right?” Joe spoke.

“Yea, but, I think they’ll still be concerned about the other things…” Aden laughed, “Let me see if I can call Ymir up here...want to try, Sonja?”

“Sure,” Sonja got up as well, following Aden down the many steps of the lighthouse.

“Ah...home definitely sounds good!” Joe stood up, offering his hand to Violet, “Come on, I’m sure we both need a good rest.”

“Yea…” Violet tried to swallow her nerves, taking his hand and getting up. And he didn’t let go of her hand. He looked over to the stairs, looking hard at the darkness, and then back at Violet, a sheepish look on his face.

“Listen, Violet…” Joe began to say, “I-I might not...actually be the best adventurer in the world. I really didn’t do well on this one, at least. But...would you want to go out for the actual re-do sometime? I might not be the best...but I do want to try, if that makes sense. And if you’re still interested in all of this...then…”

Violet smiled, nodding softly, “I-I would like that...a-as long as it isn’t here.”

Joe broke out into a laugh, “Of course! Definitely nothing like this! But we can try and find some treasure, and it’ll be a good time!” 

He took a step towards the stairs, then stopped, looking back at Violet. 

“And...can you keep this a secret?” Joe asked, “That...I might not be the best at this…?”

“Yes…” Violet nodded, “Of course…”

“Great! Sorry...I don’t want my old man to have more reasons to talk down at me. But...thanks. I mean it. But let’s go!”

Without letting go of her hand, Joe led Violet back down the lighthouse to the bottom. Violet felt herself smile the entire way, pure relief and something more coursing through her chest. And she really couldn’t wait to go home. 

Soon, the two of them stepped back into the bright sun, where Ymir’s outstretched hand awaited them to guide them home.


End file.
